Catharsis
by Crimson Siyrean
Summary: LxMisa takes place during the Kira investigation. What would've happened if Misa had actually been followed when she retrieved Lights Death Note from the forest? L realising that this girl could be his best weapon if only he could convince her.
1. Chapter 1

**Catharsis**

**Disclaimer: **this is obviously fanfiction.

**A/N: **My second attempt at DN fanfiction. I'm a big fan of LxMisa though the lack of love for the ship makes me weep. So I figured I'd try to do my part in rectifying the situation. I don't write out and out romances, so if you're looking for some quick hot action... it's gonna be awhile before their relationship progresses like that. After all, half the fun is just getting them to actually like each other, rather than the sudden realization that they just wanna jump the other ; ) Of course i love reading those two, I'm just not comfortable with writing it.

* * *

Misa had never been so angry in her life! _How dare he?_ She thought as the lifts doors opened, revealing the large main room for the Kira task force. _After everything he's put me through, he still has the nerve to do this!_

"Hey Misa Misa wait up!" Matusda called, still trying to detour the girl from her present course.

"Out of my way," she said, storming forward.

At the sound of noise, both Light and Ryuzaki turned their heads to take in the scene, though the latter merely glanced before returning to the computer screen.

"Light, I think your girlfriend wants you," he muttered lowly.

There was no doubt about it. Misa looked furious as she strode towards the two boys chained together. Her fists were clenched, her eyes red, and her face flushed as she came to stand before them, practically shaking with rage.

Light sent a questioning to the back of the room where Matusda stood nervously, but received no helpful hint as to what this was all about. "Misa? What's…" Light began to ask, but before he could finish, it was Ryuzaki's chair that she turned to face her.

L had only a moment to gage the situation as the blondes hand raised before him. His eyes went wide in surprise when- _Slap. _A loud crack rang out in the room as Misa's small hand came down across the mans face.

"What the hell, Misa?" Light stood up, though Misa continued to ignore him. Instead her eyes shot daggers to the man now cupping the side of his face in his hand, looking back in complete shock.

"There!" she spat, folding her arms across her chest. "That's for you and your… your… manipulations!"

"Misa!" Light called again, now roughly taking her by the shoulder in an attempt to gain her attention.

"Don't you even start!" she said, wrenching back. L continued to stare, dumbstruck as she turned on heel to storm back to her room.

The two men looked at each other

"Ask Matsuda if you want to know!" she called over her shoulder before entering the lift. And without another word, the blond girl was gone.

For the first time, both men took notice of the third standing in the back of the room. Hesitantly he raised a hand. "Hi," Matsuda called with a cringe, clearly wanting nothing more than to dissolve into the background.

L closed his eyes, clearly taking a calming breath. "Matsuda could you please come over here for a moment", he asked softly.

The man shuffled over with uncertainty. "Uh… yes?"

He paused to nibble his thumb, seemingly searching for words. "Could you please explain to me why I was just assaulted by a very angry Misa Amane?"

Matsuda shifted his gaze between the two of him. "Umm… well, I was just talking to her you see…"

Neither L nor Light looked impressed.

"And, well look…." The man took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "Misa deserves to know the truth. If she really was the second Kira or knew anything for that matter than surly she would've revealed something by now. And well she's so desperate for just some form of attention…" he looked meaningfully at Light who looked back coldly. "That I really couldn't keep the truth from her anymore. It's just not right" he exclaimed with a bit more force. "If she were Kira you would've been able to see it by now but she's not and she doesn't deserve to be played with like this."

"Matsu, what on earth are you talking about." Light asked calmly.

"What is it that you told her?" L asked.

"All I did was say that Ryuzaki has asked you," he said, nodding to Light. "That you would play the part of her boyfriend in the hopes that you would open up about Kira and all. She shouldn't be used like that, is all I'm saying!" he added roughly. "She was just going on and on about Light this and Light that… it had to be said. I mean come on! It's not right to treat a young girl like that. She obviously doesn't know anything."

"What she doesn't know and what we decide she doesn't know is not up for debate." L replied levelly, looking up at the man through his heavy bangs. "Is there anything else we should know before rectifying this situation?"

"Well I kind of…." Matsu muttered.

"Kind of what?" Light asked harshly, not at all liking where this was going.

"Well I kind of showed her the video surveillance from when she was released… you know, when you told Light to get close to her."

Light moaned while L just continued to stare at the man. At least he had the grace to look properly embarrassed.

"And why exactly did you feel the need to do that?" he asked softly.

"Well, because… look she obviously doesn't know anything, ok," he repeated. "It's not right for her to keep pining away like she does for no reason. It's just not right, ok. And well, it's not like she believed me at first either. Or at second, or third for that matter, and I have the slap mark to prove it!"

"Matsu, you idiot," L muttered to himself. "Come on Light," he said, standing for the first time. "This should prove an adventure if nothing else." He then began to head for the elevator in which Misa had disappeared.

"What? Where are we going?" Light asked.

"Damage control," he replied darkly.

Once in the lift, Light turned to him. "I really don't see what the big deal is. Matsu was right to a certain extent."

"You would say that."

Light made a slight groan in response, it really wasn't worth arguing.

A few minutes later and the two were standing out front Misa's door. L was about to walk in when Light grabbed his arm.

"Aren't you going to knock?" he asked with reproach.

L raised an eyebrow. "And give her the option of denying us entry? Rather defeats our purpose."

"And that is?"

He didn't answer, instead L gave Light a knowing smirk and walked into the apartment.

.

* * *

After that oh so satisfying encounter down in the main room, Misa had decided it was best just to get dressed in her nightgown and curl up on her couch with a movie to take her mind off things.

_That Matsu!_ she thought furiously. _He's just as bad, sticking his nose into others business. But Ryuzaki! The guy was such a creep._ She couldn't believe they were supposed to be friends. That she ever thought he was neat, back when they first met. Back before he had her bound and gagged and locked up for months. _Creep! And probably pervy on top of that_. She should've scratched his eyes out as well when she had the chance.

She was just getting ready to go on a full force rant in her head when her door opened unexpectedly. Her eyes widened when she saw the pair walk in, bold as ever, without so much as a knock.

"You two!" she screamed. "Excuse me, but I don't remember inviting you in. I could've been dressing or something, you creep!" The girl stood up to face them in full lacy nighty glory, throwing her hands to her hips in what looked like an attempt to stare them to death.

"Misa Amane," L began, with a slightly amused voice. "I believe you have some things to say to us right now."

"Ryuzaki what exactly…" Light began but Misa didn't miss a beat.

"Yes I do, actually. And it all involve _get out!" _she shouted, pointing to the door_._ "Light I don't blame you, in fact I _know_ you were just trying to stave off suspicions from us so that we can be together once this is all over but _you_," she glared back at Ryuzaki. "You are just a horrible manipulative…" she cringed, shaking her firsts in rage, "_thing_!"

_Well I suppose thing is a step up from creep_, he thought absently. Ryusaki's blank stare just continued to look at her, then drifted over the couch. Light sighed slightly as he was once again dragged along while L seated himself on the sofa without blinking an eye at the girls' shocked expression. "It's true. I did ask Light to pretend to be enamored with you."

"I knew it!"

"So now that you know it's all a fake, what do you have to say about it?" he asked, resting his chin on his knees and placing a thumb to his lip.

"It's not a fake; he's just being difficult because of all the stress you've been putting him under."

"No, you've seen the video's Misa. You know the truth. So what do you have to say? Your Light really doesn't care for you."

Misa was really getting sick of the small smile curling from the side of him mouth.

"Stop it. There's no need for you to do this, Ryusaki," Light breathed softly.

L merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're such a creep."

_Back to creep it would seem._

"A horrible, mean, little creep. But you'll see," she said with a smirk. "Once we're out of this, Light will love me. I'll make him love me, once I prove it to him."

Light looked uncomfortable and about to say something when L interrupted. "But that's just the thing isn't it? You saw for yourself on the video. Lights not all that interested."

Light shifted awkwardly, not meeting the girls constantly shifting gaze as it travelled between the two.

"But then, you could be thinking the current Light is not Kira, and it is Kira who you truly admire," L went on.

"How dare you! I love Light with all my heart! I got Kira to confess didn't I? Do you think I did that for _you_? I did that to prove that Light and I are not Kira! We will be together, no matter what you think you can say."

"But what about what Kira says?"

Misa frowned in confusion. "I don't…"

"Ryuzaki please," Light began. "This isn't…"

"I wonder…" L continued, tapping his finger to his mouth. "Now that you've heard Lights true intentions… I wonder what Kira would think of you? Uninhibited of course, and without forethought?"

"I don't understand you," the girl said, finally taking a seat.

Light gave him a look full of warning. "Don't."

"Light, I was wondering. If say, you were Kira," he went on, unfazed.

"Don't, Ryuzaki. This is cruel, even for you."

L shrugged. "And yet, the truth will out. So tell me Light, if you were Kira, and Miss Amane were the second Kira, what would you do? What would you honestly think Kira would do if a second turned up? Especially in the guise of our lovely Misa Misa over here?"

Misa scowled.

"Why are you doing this? You know the answer. It just cruel to continue…"

"And yet Miss Amane hasn't quite grasped it yet, which is why I need you to explain it to her. You, whom she loves and trusts. So please, tell her what the real Kira would be thinking in this situation."

Light sighed loudly before raised his eyes to the girl sitting across from him. Her expression had changed from one of annoyance to one of curiosity. "He would want to kill them," he answered flatly. "They would be a liability. From the beginning they've proved to lack same principles he carried as well as the intelligence to carry out such a thing. They've killed innocents and what's more, they were foolish in how they went about it."

Misa seemed to deflate with ever word. Her tense muscles slowly slouching as each syllable seemed to wound her more and more. L on the other hand, watched her with unwavering eyes. _So she does know._

Light continued. "Working alone, Kira was much more elusive. This second Kira has given us more information. If I were Kira." Light closed his eyes for a time before settling them upon Misa. "I would've wanted to eliminate the second as soon as possible. To be honest, I would not be surprised if he hasn't already. The only reason I can think that he hasn't or wouldn't, is because this second Kira seems to be able to kill without using a name, which the first Kira can not do. Perhaps he is keeping them alive as a tool, but I can see no other reason. Once that usefulness has expired, they would die. No question about it. They're just too much of risk." He sighed. "I'm sorry Misa, but it's the truth."

For a moment, L thought the girl would break into tears, but then a steely reservation over took her.

"Well that doesn't matter because as I've said, _I'm not Kira!"_ she practically yelled, standing abruptly. L nibbled on his thumb, the small smile returning to his lips. "I don't care what you have to say. Either of you! I know I haven't done anything, so the two of you can just get out and play detective somewhere else!" The girl scowled, looming over them. "I've had enough of this, so just… just get out!" She softened her eyes upon Light. "Oh Light, I don't' blame you of course. I know _he_ just made you do it," she said glaring at the other boy in front of her, with that damn smirk of his.

"Not another word Miss Amane," L replied cutting her off. "Light, I think we've done all there is to do tonight. Misa's said her piece, and we, ours." He continued, rising from the couch and practically dragging Light to the apartment's door. Light gasped as he was pulled forth without warning. "A good night to you, and I do hope we've given you much to think upon."

An inaudible reply could be heard as she turned, wanting nothing more than to scratch _both_ their eyes out.

"Misa… I'm sor—", Light called.

"Not another word," L cut in. "Our points been made, I think. Or at least I hope." He gave another smirk before exiting.

Misa screamed.

* * *

A/N: ok, so my first attempt at shippy DN fic. I'm always nervous when first entering a fandom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I suppose I should have clarified that this story starts just after Misa is reintroduced to Rem but before Lights memories return. I had a good time writing this chapter as it wasn't actually part of my outline but I felt I needed some more padding before jumping into things. I do hope my rampant abuse of _italics_ is not too jarring.

* * *

Once the clicking sound of the door reached her ears, Misa ran over, just to double check that it had locked properly.

_Of all the nerve!_ She thought, still attempting to gain some control of her shuddering breaths. _Does he think- does he really believe that I would just turn on Light like that? That I could be so easily swayed?_ She paced back to the middle of the room, careful to stomp her feet with every step.

_How dare he?! And here I thought he actually understood me. That he actually understood that I was willing to do anything for Light._ She spun, her eyes sweeping the apartment. _Anything… _They focused on a spot she knew one of the surveillance cameras where hidden_. Including being his weapon! _And then to another.

She suspected where a third was hidden but didn't doubt that there were more still. Idly she bit her finger. Staring at the two, she wouldn't put it past him to be watching her even now and wondered if he would actually say anything if he found the lenses cracked come morning.

_Light doesn't have his memories back, he doesn't know yet._

She decided it was best if she just made her self some fresh tea, heading for the kitchen.

_He doesn't know how much he needs me. That I alone hold his secret._ She opened the cupboard and pulled out the box. _That I alone will be there at his side. _She smiled, breathing in the scent._ He called me foolish._ Slowly, she opened it._ Well maybe I was… _ The box was empty. _I really don't remember. _

She let out a long breath, slumping her shoulders in defeat. _But that was before we found each other, surely? Once under his wing, I would do what ever he says._ Rem had told her. He was Kira, and she, the second Kira, truly they were meant to be together. Her Kira loved her. She just knew it. Once there memories returned, it would all become clear.

Misa skipped back to the living room and picked up the pillow which Light had been sitting against. With a giggle, she hugged it tightly to her chest and did a little spin, breathing in the faint scent he'd left behind. "Ah, Light," she sighed.

Once again, she glared at the camera she now faced. _Stupid Ryuzaki and his stupid peeping! _

Juvenilely, she stuck her tongue out in its direction before tossing her pillow at the camera with full force. Then, making her best _so there_ face, she skipped back off to bed, idly fantasizing about her and Light's first meeting.

_It must have been romantic_.

* * *

In no time, the two were back in the main room with L slummed before the monitor and Light frowning angrily. The screen was turned to Misa's room. He had hoped to catch at least a bit of her reaction to their conversation.

"Was all of that really necessarily, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, only to get a non committal noise in response. Misa skipped across the screen. "I thought you said the plan was for me to get close to Misa?"

L shrugged.

"It won't work, you know," Light continued. "She won't buy it."

"I really didn't expect her to." L glanced over to him. "Besides, despite what I'm sure were your best efforts, she still hasn't told us anything new. Why not try a fresh approach?"

Lights eyes squinted at the man. "I told you before, I'm against—"

"Yes, yes, I know," L said, looking back at his screen and wondering what that particular wall ornament had done to deserve Misa's wrath by pillow. "It is rather unnatural though, her attachment to you."

Light snorted at what could only be described as a gross understatement. "You don't need to tell me that. But even so, I can't say I fully disagree with what Matsuda—"

"Well at least after tomorrow we'll have a better idea of which direction to go in," L interrupted.

Light nodded, thinking of what would hopefully be the arrest of Kira and his release from Ryuzaki's constant suspicion. It all changes tomorrow and then he could finally be free of this charade.

* * *

Misa lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling high above her. Her mind was a constant run of thoughts and fantasies drifting in and out. _Oh what tomorrow may bring_, she thought with a sigh. _Tomorrow, if everything goes according to plan, Light would likely touch the Death Note, or sometime soon after at least._ _I wonder what he'll be like?!_

_.  
_

"_Misa," he would say looking down at her, as she kneeled before him. "You're the second Kira?"_

"_Yes Light."_

"_You've been reckless."_

"_I know." _

_ But then he would smile and coax her to her feet._

"_But you want to help me? I've been all alone doing this, you know. This burden, it's mine to bear."_

"_I can bear it too, I want to. I owe you so much. I'll do anything."_

"_Misa…"_

"_Let me help you. You're creating a new world, a better world. I understand that, I understand you. You don't have to be alone anymore."_

_ His eyes would soften._

"_Oh Misa."_

"_Just let me love you, Light."_

_ And he would pull her into his arms._

"_You're so beautiful," he would whisper in her ear._

_ And she would look up at him with tears in her eyes._

"_I do love you."_

"_A new world. Together. The both of us."_

_.  
_

A knock on the door forced her back to reality. She scowled, looking at the time, eleven thirty six. Still early she supposed, though she couldn't think who would want her at this time. Pulling on her dressing gown, she made her way once more to the front door, mentally going over the list of people I may be.

Couldn't be Ryuzaki and Light again, after all, there was knocking this time. Matsuda seemed the likely candidate, wanting to apologies.

"As well he should," she huffed, pulling her robe tighter around her. She didn't really trust his intentions were purely innocent. Opening the door, however, she was surprised to see Watari standing there, a gentle smile on his face.

Misa stood wide eyed, her mouth slightly agape.

"Good evening Miss, I was asked to give you this." He handed over a small brown bag, which she accepted with hesitance. She didn't care how old and kindly he looked, that man still creeped her out worse than any other. Of course, her time in confinement had something to do with that.

After seeing that he would receive no reply, he simply nodded his head and turned to leave. Misa shut the door soon after and looked down at the bag in her hand.

"Well that was weird," she muttered to no one and proceeded to open the package.

It was tea.

She blinked.

"Pervert!" she yelled, and stormed back to bed.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for another short chapter, i meant it to be part of the next one but then i realized how incredibly long it was going to be so i split it. thank you so much for the reviews, they really keep me going. as for the Misa third person thing. i'm a product of the english dub, i admit it. i'm really not used to her proper speech pattern and am really self conscious of attempting it when i haven't really heard or read how she uses it. i apologize for that. and Watari... don't get me started on him, seriously-- creepy and i thought that _before_ reading Another Note, now it's just... no.

.

* * *

Misa squirmed in her chair. _Oh I really shouldn't have had that second cup of tea, _she thought as she vainly struggled to cross her legs. _I am going to kill Ryuzaki! _

The chains were not uncomfortably tight, but they did restrict almost all movement. _Of all the ways they could keep me locked up, and _this_ is what he thinks of?_ She tried to shift again to no avail. _Probably has some creepy bondage fetish. _With one final huff, she slumped back into the chair, admitting defeat.

The entire task force had left the building for once, but instead of simply locking her room or god forbid, take her with them, Ryuzaki had decided it best to chain her from head to toe to a chair. Who does that, seriously? Why was it that Light could go, but she wasn't allowed to even move? Sometimes she really hated Ryuzaki. Misa could only hope that arresting Higuchi wouldn't take too long and that they'd hurry back.

Not able to see a clock, the girl guessed that they had been away over an hour already, though it would probably be at least an hour more before they returned. She couldn't imagine the arrest of Kira would a quick process. And then what would they say once they had the notebook? Light must have planned for all this, but still, it worried her that the secret behind Kira's ability would be out. And what would happen then? Would they all go back to being enemies?

She and Light were Ryuzaki's friends, she heard him say so himself. Misa felt a twisting pang of guilt just thinking about it. Though she couldn't say she was terribly fond of the little weirdo, she did wish he could see their side of the situation. That he could understand how much better the world was with Kira around…

To imagine a world in which Kira and L worked together… they'd truly be unstoppable. The three most powerful people in the world, and she'd be one of them. Misa giggled a little, just picturing it. Then she could bake cookies every day to take to her boys while they worked. Light would smile and thank her for being such a sweet and doting wife, while Ryuzaki's eyes would light up like a small child's. Misa really didn't care for cookies herself but she did rather enjoy baking. It reminded her of her mother, she supposed, and made her feel a sort of innate feminine pride.

Shaking her head, Misa pulled her thoughts back to reality, though her irate state had turned somber. Well there was no point in dwelling on _could've been_ 's, she told herself. Instead, Misa let her mind go back to her favorite fantasy, Light and Misa, the two Kiras, coming together and falling in love. The girl couldn't wait to find out how it actually happened, but she had no end of ideas to fill in the blanks. He must've truly been madly in love with her to risk so much, relinquish ownership and turn himself in, all in a brave attempt to save her. _That just proves he loves me, _she thought with glee._ Liability, my ass. Ryuzaki doesn't understand. Kira is alone but for me. That's why he needs me._

_.  
_

"Misa," a voice seemed to call for her.

"Misa…" this time louder.

"Misa!" Someone had grabbed her shoulder and shook roughly.

Misa opened her eyes to a pair of black ones staring back at her. "Wha…" her mind was in a fog as she tried to focus of the scene around her. Had she been asleep?

"I'm terribly sorry for having to leave you like this, Misa, but we're back now so you'll be able to return to your room." Ryuzaki was crouched before her, working at her locks while Light stood by his side, not really paying attention to anything.

The task force was back, she realized. With a smile she looked up at Light, hoping to catch his eye. He seemed deep in thought, and paid her no mind. She was about to say something but Ryuzaki started first.

"I'm rather surprised you were able to fall asleep like this," he commented casually while he worked.

Misa glared at him, feeling like he cut in on purpose. "Not really, considering how much practice I had."

He looked up at her. "Touché."

Misa huffed as the chains were lifted from her. Once able to stand up, she immediately turned to Light. "So did you do it? Did you catch Kira?"

"Well yes and no, actually." It was Ryuzaki who answered causing Misa to give him yet another look of death.

"Higuchi died before we could bring him in," Light elaborated. "But we—"

"And I'm afraid that's all you need to know, Miss Amane," Ryuzaki interrupted. "Shall we escort you back to your room, or do you think you can make it on your own?"

Light frowned but didn't say anything while Misa's mouth dropped. "So that's it? Your not going to tell me what's going on?" she began, her voice rising. _Unbelievable._

"Right now? No. After all, you're still a suspect," L replied calmly.

Misa was furious. How dare he do this to her, after everything she did to help him. At least Light looked ticked off too, though he didn't seem to be in any hurry to rush to her defense. Clenching her fists, it was all she could do to keep from strangling the boy.

"Fine," she yelled, causing everyone in the room to turn in their direction. "And I think I can find it myself, thank you."

So with one last frustrated noise, she turned to storm off, all the while muttering under her breath. L wasn't sure, but he swore he heard her say something about '_making your own damn cookies'._

He put his thumb to his lip and stared after her. _Cookies?_

"Ryuzaki, was that really necessary? Misa's has done everything she could to help the investigation," Light said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

L sighed. "We still have a lot of work to do tonight. If necessary, Miss Amane can be filled in later. She is rather a distraction, don't you think?"

* * *

Misa found that with no one willing to fill her in on the situation, all she could do was sit in her room and wait. It wasn't likely they'd tell her anything that night, but after her brief nap followed by a temper tantrum; there was no way she'd be sleeping anytime soon. So instead she picked up the closest magazine and read, though only half heartedly in truth.

"Misa Amane," an electronic voice echoed through her room.

Misa jumped, hearing it come from what seemed to be nowhere.

"Y-yes?" she answered, looking curiously around the room.

"Tomorrow you'll be released from suspicion of being the second Kira. Please make sure your things are together in time to leave."

A slow smile crept over her face as she listened to the words.

There was a click, and then silence. Though she knew she should say thank you, that she should jump up or show some form of excitement, there was only one thing going through her head at that moment…

_He did it._

_._

_

* * *

  
_


	4. Chapter 4

..

* * *

..

For a moment she just stared. The notebook sat in front of her, still in its small box. Death Note was written across it in white lettering. It was as though she stared at a sacred object. She didn't feel worthy to touch it. This power, Kira's power, could she truly wield it?

She closed her eyes. Yes. Yes she could. Misa could do anything, that's one thing she'd always known about herself. Misa always wins. This was for her parents. This was for Light. And for everyone that had ever been made a victim.

She was a good person, she knew. Misa always hated seeing people in pain, always tried to make everyone happy around her, lighten the mood if she could. People would always smile when she entered a room, they would indulge her, and at least for a time, dwell on something other than their worries.

Now, with this, it wouldn't be her just playing a part. Now she could really do something to help the world, not as a distraction but as a weapon. And why shouldn't it be her to pick it up? She was a good person, she wanted to help, and most importantly, Misa _always_ wins.

It was time.

Slow hands crept down, and then plunged, picking it up with a forcing rush. Misa gasped as memories unclouded behind her eyes. Thought and feelings came to the surface, ideas, speculations, past guilts and over ruling determinations. It was like she was awaking from a dream.

Quickly she tried to sort through her emotions. Misa found her self rather smug at how cleaver she was in discovering who Kira was. _Misa always wins!_ Some what disappointed at their first meeting. _Well I suppose declarations of undying love would be a bit out of character_. Horrified by her meeting of Ryuga at Light's university. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ And pleased that she always stuck by him, even though her memories were gone. _Even without Kira, I knew we were meant to be._

For a moment, she just breathed. A paper fell to the ground at her feet. Misa picked it up and read. It was from Light with his further instructions on how to act. _I am of use,_ she told herself with determination. _I'm his weapon. I have to kill Hideki Ryuga, kill Ryuzaki_.

She paused. She would do anything for Light, anything at all… _No_, she shook her head. _I can do this. It doesn't matter that I know him, he's in Lights way._ But why did it have to be her? She calmed herself and tried to remember his name. Remember that day so many months ago, that strange boy she thought was Lights friend… No, it was no use. She would see hundreds of names a day; Misa couldn't remember just one at random like that. _I'm sorry Light_, she thought glumly, though she did feel somewhat relieved at the same time.

Misa dropped the note in the hole, took out a pack of matches, and quickly disposed of it, swearing to herself that she wouldn't take any risks this time.

"I've finally returned to the human world."

Misa started at the voice, and then looked up to see Ryuk standing over her. She smiled brightly, as excitement over came her._ Everything was going according to plan!_

"Ryuk!" she cheered and then jumped to wrap her arms around his neck. She was even lifted off the ground by his height. "Oh, it's been so long. I'm so glad to see you!"

.

* * *

.

L listened over the head set. He was in his room for once, watching the video feed coming from one of his agents. "It's a Shinigami she's speaking to. I'm sure of it," he said over the mike. "You may proceed to apprehend the suspect. Fire only if she tries to write anything down."

The young man gripped his knees and watched. Three agents revealed themselves from the woods, guns drawn, and slowly began to approach the girl. Misa looked like a doe caught in headlights when she saw herself surrounded. Thankfully she wasn't making any attempt to run, or reach for the Death Note. _At least we have that in our favor_, he thought as a small smile formed in victory.

"Misa Amane," one of the agents spoke. "You are under arrest as a suspect in the Kira investigation."

That seemed to snap her out of her shock. Quickly, she turned to the side, presumably facing the Shinigami. The agents were still some feet away, but L could tell she was saying something quickly to the creature, though too quite for the feed to pick up. The agents were wearing full head visors and likely couldn't hear either. They were contacts that had no connection to the actual Kira task force, Misa would never know who they were, but more importantly, Light would never find out about this.

Misa was nodding rapidly as the men closed in, giving her instructions on her surrender, but he suspected it was not to them that she did so. Then suddenly to everyone's surprise, the girl fainted.

L jumped from his chair. "No," he said harshly over the speakers, his eyes quickly taking in the full scene.

"It wasn't us sir," he heard a voice say. "She just collapsed on her own, we never touched her."

"The note book! Can you see the note book?" _Damn it, he should have seen this coming! This was the same trick she'd used last time,_ he thought bitterly.

The screen was a blurred frenzy as the men searched for the item. After a few tense minutes, the screen steadied itself once more. "It's gone, sir. We can't find it anywhere," they replied, having gone over the ground and Misa's belongings thoroughly.

"Bring her in," L commanded. He had been _so_ close. The video wasn't enough to prove anything, and now, if his suspicions were correct, Misa likely couldn't remember anything either. They were back to where they began. Unless…

.

* * *

.

Misa blinked open her eyes, feeling oddly disoriented. She was stiff all over, the ground was hard, she… she was handcuffed! Jerkily, she tried to sit up only to feel her body protest so painfully she had to cry out.

"Misa Amane, you are awake I see."

She recognized that voice, even through its electronic filters, she knew who it was._ Ryuzaki. I must have been taken in again_, she thought with dread. _But how, why?_

She looked around, the room she was in was empty but for a screen and recording device in the corner of the left ceiling. And her, of course. Misa's hands were cuffed behind her back while she lay painfully on her side on the floor. Desperately she tried to go over her last memories, trying to make sense of this but it didn't add up.

"Amane, listen very carefully. We followed you after your release. We now have solid proof that you are the second Kira. If I so wished, you could be executed tomorrow for your crimes."

Misa's mouth gaped in shock. _He wouldn't, Ryuzaki wouldn't… would he?_ But what was going on, she had to remember. _Calm down and think, don't let him distract you. Go over what happened._

"You should know however, it is not my wish to do so. I believe you have been working under the influence of Kira. Were you to confess and give us your support to convict the real Kira, your sentence would be reduced significantly with the possibility of a full pardon."

_Light told me to go to the woods, to get something… it must have been the death note. Then, if I was followed and they saw… Oh, this is not good. But I don't remember._ Misa gasped. _I must have relinquished ownership! That's why I can't remember. There would be no evidence then. Simply finding me in the woods under suspicious circumstances wouldn't be enough to prove anything… he tired this before, making me think he was going to kill me. Ha! Not this time Ryuzaki. I know exactly what's going on._

Misa glared up at the monitor. "Why have you brought me back here, Ryuzaki? You said I was cleared! What do you think I've done?"

"You realize that by refusing this offer, it only reaffirms my suspicion of Light Yagami. As you said yourself, you would choose Light over Kira. The only reason for you not to take this deal is if Light were Kira."

"Well maybe that's because, I'm not the second Kira!" she yelled hoarsely. She was finally able to struggle into and upright, albeit uncomfortable sitting position. Her muscles pulled and her bones cracked, while she gritted her teeth through it. How long had she been lying like that? And how could he do this to her? This could barely even be considered humane.

Misa was angry. Misa barely ever got truly angry, but now, she most definitely was. "Why are you hiding behind that stupid monitor anyways," she scathed. "It's not like I don't know what you look like. I thought we were friends, why don't you come out and face me like one."

"I thought we were too. Tell me, how long do you think I would have had before you killed me?"

The girl sputtered at that. "I wouldn't… I-I… No!" If it were possible, she swore she heard him smile.

_I wouldn't have done that, would I? Well I couldn't have, for one, but if I could… if Light asked me… _Well, whatever the case, it didn't matter, because Ryuzaki was not dead, and she wasn't aware of being asked to rectify it. Therefore, she was not going to let some voice behind a computer get the moral high ground. This time Misa could answer honestly and with out shame. She smiled up and casually stated, "Misa does not want Ryuzaki to die," finishing with a shrug.

There was a long pause, so Misa decided to take this opportunity to make a little gamble of her own. "And you're lying about executing me."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that? We have video footage of your arrest as well as witnesses."

Witnesses to what, though? It was as though he were being deliberately vague. _Besides, Rem would never let him kill me... Rem! If I die, everybody dies._

Something then seemed to click into place. Misa scrunched her face up and closed her eyes, trying desperately to think. _Rem, Light, Ryuzaki… everybody dies… 'Once that usefulness has expired, they would die. No question about it. They're just too much of risk', Rem… _

"I have decided to test the thirteen day rule. A convict will write a name in the notebook and if after—"

"No, you can't!" Misa raised herself to her knees in realization. She got it now. "You can't do that."

"Is this a confession? If so, then I suggest you take the deal."

"No, no, it's not like that. You don't understand. You can't test the rule. You'll die." Misa knew she wasn't making any sense but her thoughts were just so scrambled right now. She didn't fully understand what was going on, she needed more time to think, but if Rem did something... there'd be some sort of domino effect and once one piece falls, she wasn't sure where it would end.

"I assure you, it will not be me writing down a name."

Misa let out a frustrated noise. Was he thick? No, she just needed to calm down was all. Think carefully, don't say too much, but make it sincere. "Listen to me Ryuzaki," she said in a steady voice. "It doesn't matter who writes the name down. Do this and _you_ will die."

There was a long silence. Misa hoped he got what it was she was doing. She wasn't sure she should, she wasn't sure what Light would want but she was sure he didn't expect her to be arrested again, and so soon.

"Misa, take the deal."

"I don't need to, I've done nothing," she snapped back.

Another pause.

"Why do you say testing the rule will result in my death?"

She didn't have an answer for that. Well, not one she could say, anyways.

"I'm willing to risk my life for this case. If you won't give me a valid reason not to, I'll have to assume that this is an attempt to save your own life because you know that proving the rule false would justifiably condemn you."

"And if it's not?" she added softly. She could see no out to this. Why did that Shinigami have to make things so difficult? If she dies, then Rem would kill Light. But she meant what she'd said; she couldn't just kill Ryuzaki, not like this, anyway. Plus, then there'd be the rest of the task force, who would go ahead and test the rule in his stead. And she wasn't sure, but would Rem even survive that?

There was another long pause before the electric voice continued.

"If I assumed what you say is correct, then it follows that you believe that by testing this rule, it will somehow reveal my name, which is highly unlikely, supernatural death books aside. Or something will physically kill me, because I am the main threat to this rule's credibility…"

Silence.

"Who is the Shinigami protecting, you or Light?"

Misa's mouth dropped. How did he?

"I take it by your reaction that I am correct. Now, considering that _I am _still alive, and you too for that matter, I'd say there's at least an 84 percent chance it's protecting you." There was a pause, and then "Yes, it all makes sense now."

"That's an awful lot of assumptions, don't you think?" Misa interjected dryly.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I'm right."

She could just see him, sitting there with a fork and plate in hand, grinning so proudly at his own cleverness. Misa scowled. "Yeah, but are you willing to bet your life on that?"

"No, I'm willing to bet yours."

.

* * *

.

A/N: ok so i'm really worried about how this one came out. i think not using proper Misa-speak hurts it. i've been reading a lot of Misa fic to the point where i do actually hear her voice while writing, and now i find myself having to readjust myself. i think i'll end up reediting all my chapters for MisaMisa talk.

anyways, also why i'm worried is because i hate the idea of underestimating readers, so i tend to not spell everything out, but i know in previous fics this has caused problems so if i'm being too disjointed or vague, please let me know, for obvious reasons, i can't tell.


End file.
